Casse's Jointers
by Wanderlustlover
Summary: Written in a gamer. Saved for posterity.
1. Meeting of Fire and Ice

"Meeting of Fire and Ice"  
  
Like the moon hung in the sky, clad in the black shadows of the velvet heavens, she stood silent on the edge of the bay, where more things than water washed in and out each night. Her eyes like twin stars stolen from that same abyss, watched silently over the scene that had exited on her entrance. She hadn't need to see it, to tell from there the four men were down, bleeding, dying and that neither she nor the women who had taken them down cared a cent for those lives that were draining.  
  
The stunning woman was a beacon of light, a fire that rained from the bow of the ship, running a shiver through Casse's system to look on her. A thin stream of smoke wisped from between her lips, as she doused the cigarette between her pointer finger and thumb, letting it then fall from her hand, even though it vanished before touching the earth. This could work to her advantage very well. The woman could be -- would be -- great.  
  
Her steps slow, and the sway of her walk, with the role of her hips, were graceful and silent, with the scent of a dancer and a killer, with a purpose. She stopped at the hiss of the surf, where the water just barely sought out her toes to wash the sand from till she'd step again. Glancing up she could see the bright haired woman above her now, near the bow, not far from her now. Her voice, a soft whisper, was sent through the air by her powers, to reach the woman's ears from where she stood, a siren at the edge of the sea, a walker between the worlds of men.   
  
"Lorania Multivachik."  
  
Malhone had been feeling empty. Enjoying that empty feeling as she let the ashes of the dead men rush up to kiss her cheeks in the winds. Winds that always seemed to have the call of death on them if she was around. her eyes had dulled, but not gone out. The fire would never go out completely, not even in death.   
  
Her head turned with almost a robotic quality as she heard a name whispered on the shores. Not her name, but one directed at her. She could tell by the tone of the soft voice. Not that it affected her much. Nothing ever did. her head turned back to face front as the ship came into dock, and Malhone jumped down with out a sound. Soon she was walking towards the woman.  
  
"Hello, beautiful."  
  
She said with a tone of careless venom. It wasn't a compliment or an insult; it seemed to be a just statement of no feeling. Her jade blue eyes, devoid of care, searched the expression of the woman that she'd remembered in a varied way to being older. She always had a way of being old and looking young, this time is was a fact of being young and looking old.   
  
"Never a hair out of place, but always speckled?" She asked with a forming cat like smile, as a white handkerchief appeared from no one into her left hand. She held it out to the woman with her left hand and pointed to her own cheek, meaning that the woman had a few drops of blood on her.   
  
Malhone stopped looking over the woman who held out the handkerchief. She had called her beautiful in a tone she recognized all to well. Her own. That was the reason for the growl, at least part of it. Growling was also in her nature. Only her bite was much worse then her bark.  
  
"Do I know you?" She asked in that same tone the woman had used on her. Not warm, not cold, not much of anything. Her hair danced about her back as she stared down at the woman. The blue eyes once again lighting with the fires of her rage and hatred.  
  
The growls only made her smile grow. Time only ever changed some, others time didn't know how to touch, because they couldn't be fathom. Such as these two were and would be. She wound the cloth playing with it between her fingers. She didn't care one way or the other if the woman took it, but she only had a few more seconds of that chance nicety anyway.   
  
"You don't know me, yet," the siren said as she stepped back into the surf more, with one foot, still holding the hand with the white cloth out. She was an illusion of bright night, illuminated in moonlight, her mother, her protector, her bane of existence and pain. "But we have something in common."   
  
Malhone took the offered piece of cloth, wiping savagely at her face removing the blood. She did not like this woman's smile, she did not like that fact she seemed to know her so well. For a moment the dark deadly beauty looked to the woman. Something sparked inside. perhaps it was the tone of voice, perhaps it was the fact she seemed so like her self. Not that it mattered one way or another to her.  
  
"Why did you call me that name?"  
  
She raised one hand to barely tap her bottom lip twice looking at the woman curiously and cautiously through silent moments, the only sound the waves pounding the shore restlessly. She was a smart, in charge, very dangerous woman. Not someone she'd have any need to fear, but dangerous none the least. She took her hand away again, studying her.  
  
"How's your -- " the woman stopped letting her same finger tap her temple, as if imply to her mind, and her memory even more.   
  
Malhone scowled. A scowl that would have done not only Logan proud had he been there to see it, but Victor as well. She had no time for this. "I appreciate the cloth....but I think I should be on my way. I have not time for games from you, nor any one else."  
  
Malhone turned her back on the woman, though every sense was on her, every muscle ready for anything.  
  
"If we meet again one day....." She never finished the statement, but then she had no need.  
  
"Blue eyes," she said with a lit that sounded almost perfectly flawless to Irish in dialect. This woman was the most intriguing thing she'd seen in the last few days and could promise a good game where ever she'd be going on to. Now just to find a simple way. "Where are you running to so fast?"   
  
It came then. The quick movement, the knife flying past Casse's head with in centimeters. The woman had missed on purpose. The eyes almost flared out of control. Her hair starting to rise in the heat her body caused. "No one knows that name. I suggest you not repeat it."  
  
Malhone's long legs brought her up to the woman again. She stood so close, never caring about personal space except her own. "And .....I....don't.....run," She bit out quietly.  
  
She let the dagger come near her, keeping her whole body relaxed. To any animal it would seems as if it hadn't even given her a reason to react. Normal breath, normal heart rate. No change anywhere. Her dark eyes never leaving the woman's.   
  
"I know the name." She stated easily raising a hand to the woman's face. Her voice lowers, seeming to become more solid and silky. Her hand gently stopped, like an object softer than silk, satin or velvet, her thumb gently brushing her cheek. "More than it appears you remember, too."  
  
"And if you're not running, then why are you afraid of the name?"  
  
Malhone moved her face away from the woman. "Do not touch me.....ever," She stated softly yet with the same razor edge to it as all her words.  
  
"Now tell me....how do you know so much about me?" She skipped over the fear part. Malhone was scared of nothing.... save herself.  
  
"I read Times." she said with a nonchalant laugh as Kitty stepped away. Her fingers flicked and two cigarettes appear between her pointer finger and middle finger. Pulling one out she offered it to the woman, as she put the other to her lips again. "I'm more than I appear to be. Just like you."  
  
Malhone took the cigarette, letting it sit between her lips as she watched the woman. In a blink of the eye her own cigarette was lit as well. "I am nothing more then what you see. I am merely a shadow, probably much like your self."  
  
"Of course." She said closing her eyes for a moment while the tip of her cigarette began to smolder and then lit perfectly to satisfaction. She let out a small circular spiral breath, and then looked at the woman again. "Shadows are the easiest to spot if your eyes are open." She nodded to the bow.   
  
"But you can't take your eyes off them or," she let her words hangs as she tapped her cigarette to drop ash. "They vanish."  
  
Malhone's lips shifted into what looked like it may have been a smile. Or a grimace. Her own stance turned soft, almost like a lover's as she looked at the woman. "You can never take your eyes away, but that's half the fun."  
  
"'Tis." She nodded in agreement, only letting the woman's loud relaxing change glide over her senses and denied any effect by reaction to show. She stayed her normal all relaxed state, letting the ocean breeze, and spray spritz over her in her leather and silk. With a suddenly shell like mixed expression of innocence and amusement she smiled.  
  
"Seeing as your ship just docked, and your company has no objections," she said with a nod to the bow of the ship, and the four men she'd left behind only minutes ago still. "A drink seems in order. Perhaps tomorrow" 


	2. In The Minds Eye

"In The Minds Eye"  
  
Who: Casse/SpellSong and David/Legion (played/written by Stephan)  
  
Where: Umm….In David's Dream and the Dreaming  
  
Casse's eyes opened slowly. It was like stepping into another world. And it truly was another world. It was the Dreaming. But more than that, it was a specific dream, in a specific young man's head. His mind was interesting in the way she found logic puzzles when she was bored. She skirted the dream, without effecting it till she spotted him where he was in his mind.  
  
Sleep came to him like it never did before. For once, he welcomed it with an open mind. The dreams came  
  
quickly as it usually does and he slowly mumbled in his sleep. But something was not quite right.....  
  
He started walking down a sandy beach feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, the cool breeze in his  
  
hair and the waves slightly splashing on his feet. Then he felt it. Something was wrong. He wasn't alone.  
  
Someone was with him or was it part of the dream?  
  
Her eyes shown like stars, within the alabaster that was her face and skin, and the raven midnight that was her hair. She might as well have reflected the presence of full night in his dream. Opposite to his times. She stood silent on a sand dune. The sand and the wind lightly wiping her as by will her normal outfit changed within the dream.   
  
She bore an outfit of midnight blue or black, it seemed a very dark shade, and tricked the eye into thinking it may have just been one and not the other, and then teased it more. It slopped low, to first rise above her breasts, cutting down to half way to her stomach. The dress rose on the other side to round her back and give a drastic swoop to the small of her back. Drastically cut coming only to right two or three inches above her knees, with matching strap sandals, the dress might as well have looked like it was held on by magic for so little as it covered.   
  
Casse watched him from the sand dune, that might as well have been a cliff, as he began to look around haphazardly. He could feel her now. And if he wanted, he could be inside her head. But not with his powers. They wouldn't help him. But for now like most people, to him she would be a figment in a dream. A part of his subconious hanging on to the image of her from earlier.   
  
A chipper game.   
  
Casse spoke softly, a cultured voice, soft, and sweet, like a cool breeze. She seemed to be like one. "Greetings, David."   
  
He heard the voice. He saw the woman. Was it Cindy?   
  
Cindy was the one controlling his Pyrokenetic abilities. She was nice sometimes but could be such a mean person sometimes. He stopped and stared at the woman on the sand dune. No it wasn't her but then who could it be? An X-man? The only X-Man who would dare such a connection would be his dad and well unless he had a sex change......   
  
David snickered, picturing his dad as a woman. But this woman was beautiful in an exotic mysterious kind of way. Fear was slowly going away being replaced by curiosity. Normally people would steer clear from him, especially in his mind but he knew one thing.   
  
His split personalities, although they would normally and tease and scare him, they would not tolerate invaders in their vessel, the body of David Haller.   
  
He knew her. Or more like deja vu. So he spoke: "Hello.... Do I..... Know you?"   
  
Casse smiled slowly. Her thoughts swirled around her like gusts of wind. It was like that in the dreams till people realized they could control their dreams, for few ever did realize. "It's your dream."   
  
She turned to let her face be hit by the sunshine. An odd contrast. The woman was paler than a white rose, even with the soft blue hue of light around her. But the warmth was nice. Dreams were a finicky type of magic every person had.   
  
"Isn't that up to you?"   
  
Boy was she pale! Yet something was attracting him to her...... Up to me? Why did she mean, up to me.... Well it is MY dream and no one can hurt me here. He took a couple of steps closer to the beautiful stranger. "Obviously you know my name. What's yours?" he asked stretching out his arm to shake her hand.   
  
"DAVID!!! WAIT!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!" somebody screamed. Just then a firewall appeared between him and the pale woman. He jumped back and turned around. A young red headed woman was running towards there direction. "Cyndi?" David said.   
  
SpellSong stayed calm and collected, not even jumping when the wall appeared, even though it was a few inches from her sin directly. She never even blinked when it blazed up. Her eyes on him , deep drowning sapphire, and her voice began to reach out with tendril hooks, as she seemed to be acting as if she hadn't heard the young woman.   
  
"My name? If this is your dream, then I'm just a figment of your imagination, and my name is whatever you deem it to be." Her voice was becoming deep seated, with an almost hypnotic softness to it...but it also had an alternative motive. A slow growing spot inside that wouldn't doubt her, even with reason.   
  
"What will *you* call me?" Casse asked with a faint husky sound to her voice as she titled her head looking at him through the wall, thinking of all the names Shinobi had bequeathed on her.   
  
Even with Cindy running towards them, he felt compelled to answer her as if he could trust her. He could see her looking back at him, waiting for his answer even with the firewall and all.   
  
What should I call her? It is my dream but usually people are named but.........   
  
This was way too confusing for poor David. Jaymal all chained up, Cindy running towards them to save him? And now this mysterious woman wanting David to name her??? All he was missing from all of this was Jack Wayne and some Tylenol's. By this time Cindy arrived and keeping the firewall up, spoke to David:   
  
"David! I don't like her! She's......" said Cindy.   
  
David raised his hand towards her so she would stop talking. She was surprised by this move. Never before did he show such authority and confidence within himself. This was rare indeed.   
  
"Why should I name you?" he asked thru the firewall still being held up by Cindy. "If you're part of my dream and in fact are a dream, wouldn't you be gone as soon as I wake up? If so, what's the use?"   
  
But part of him was wishing he'd never wake up. Seeing her like that, thru the firewall, her pale face and dark hair, he felt something towards this person or imaginary person. But what exactly was this feeling?   
  
  
  
Casse's eyes gained a sparkle, a true sparkle that gave her the likeness of a star for a second, as he raised his hand to the woman. There. That was the kind of David she remembered. That was the man she's met in  
  
Garden's of Delight her first day. It was a tiny action...but it meant it was still in there.  
  
On a flippant though, barely even noticed to herself even, her voice became melodic as she spoke, still standing there, reaching out to touch the wall in front of her with a hand.  
  
"Tell me, David." SpellSong kept with it. Her voice registering more and more as it swirled around him, inside the dream and inside his true self at the same time. She was walking through the field Cindy had put  
  
up suddenly, stopping right in front of him, unscathed, or wounded, looking at him directly. "What do your instincts tell you?"  
  
"My instincts? They tell that fire is useless against you in my dream." said David. He chuckle. He actually made a sly remark. But when he turned around to face Cindy, she was bound and gagged! Looking back at him with an alarmed look on her face.  
  
"What the....!? Cindy?" David said. But things were slowly ticking in his head. He looked at the woman in front of him. She was close now, very close. He took a step back, strangely enough, it took everything he had to take that step. There was some attraction between them but why?  
  
"My instincts tell me to run yet here I am." David told her. Jaymal was chained. Cindy was chained. But the woman.... so beautiful yet...... He gathered his courage, stood right in front of her, straightened his  
  
hair and asked:  
  
"What's your name miss?" he asked her, almost ready to die of fear, trying not to show it.  
  
"Do what the best and worst thing is about dreams, David?" Casse said as she circled him slowly. Not touching him. Not making a single sound. She was watching him react as she walked. His face, his reactions, the way his heart beat, the quickness of his breath.  
  
"The best and worst thing about dreams, is when you don't know it's a dream, or can't completely make in your mind that it's not your dream -your specifically- and belongs to being another world. The best thing, and the worst, is you can't hide a thing."  
  
SpellSong stopped looking at him. "But along with that....that denial of the world of the Dreaming comes a knowledge, as long as it's not acknowledged, that nothing can hurt you."  
  
"If you can feel your instincts and yet admit this is only a dream, David, as to the fact that you couldn't be hurt in something you hold power over.....why are you so afraid of a simple figment of your imagination created from your subconious then?"  
  
That was a speech his father would say, it's one of those that would give David a migraine. He used to  
  
call those speeches "Tylenol Speeches". He wished his father was here, he'd know what to do. But he's not  
  
here.  
  
He looked at her. He felt like grabbing her and never letting her go. He clenched his fists. Why this feeling? Did she run away from him once? If so, why? Did she run away or escaped from him?  
  
So, she wants him to play this dream on her terms, fine. He did not like this at all. Not only would she  
  
not answer his questions, Jack was nowhere to be seen which scared him a little bit more.  
  
"Who said I was afraid?" he said to her, trying to stay calm. "I'm only..... confused cuz I know you but  
  
yet I do not."   
  
"David ya friggin' coward!" somebody screamed at him.  
  
"J-Jack?" asked David.  
  
There he stood, not 30 yards from where they were, walking towards them with this evil smile on his face.  
  
"Let me show you what we do to a sweet "lady" like our visitor here" speaking loud enough for both of them to hear him.  
  
David turned to the stranger, looking right at her eyes, almost begging for her to go away. He was afraid  
  
of Jack. He was no part of his dream, for David HE was as real as the outside world.   
  
"Jack." Casse's' smile turned amused, that of an adult looking on a child stunt or antics, as she looked away from David, and the plead to leave because he was afraid. "Dear me," she said with a chuckle as she had turned to watch him approach not afraid a second of turning her back to David, if he tried anything, she would have known before he could even throw a hand out. "It has been the longest time, hasn't it?"  
  
Her blue eyes stayed on him, her lips in a cat-like smile. Not an ounce of fear, not even a twinge of trepidation - even though David had begun to cower. She was watching him come at them, at her, as easy as if he might have been a breeze coming in their direction.   
  
"It has been a long time" answered Jack "and I still haven't forgotten our last.... 'encounter'."  
  
Jack walked right up to her and smiled. He looked around and saw Cindy chained up.  
  
"Hey Cindy! I knew you'd look good in chains" Jack said to her. "You did this to her?" he asked David.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I guess I gotta keep my eye on you David."  
  
David looked at the stranger. She had turned her back to him and didn't seem afraid of Jack. Did she know  
  
how evil he was? They seemed to know each other but how or more precisely, when did they meet?  
  
"Miss" David said to the woman in front of him, "I suggest you back off from Jack. He's very evil. Even  
  
though it's my dream, I don't know what to do against him to protect you."  
  
"C'mon David" Jack said reaching for the lady "you don't need to feel....."  
  
"DON"T TOUCH HER!!!" David screamed at Jack. David's eye became white, his black hair were spiked straight up and gusts of wind was making his clothes flutter like a flag in the wind.  
  
SpellSong's dander raised a bit, though it did not show on the outside. She hated people who lied, and those who played along with game they didn't know even more. She hadn't reacted to anything he'd said, and had given him no friendly greeting either. She didn't react when he swaggered toward her, or when David yelled.   
  
"You needn't do that." She said in a kind, softer voice than normal, though her lips were smiling at Jack wickedly as she responded to David's outburst.  
  
And suddenly everything paused. Everything. Cindy, Jack, the beach, the entire dream sequence except for her, and a now gaping David. She gave smirking glance back at David, showing she wasn't caught in the freeze frame same as he wasn't, and she walked up to Jack in his frozen position. Her eyes were scrutinizing him up close.   
  
"You know, I never did like this one. Swaggering, obnoxious, overbearing lout, who has no more movement than a kitten because he's trapped in someone else's head."  
  
"Should have listened to me and gotten rid of him," she said with a tisk, the last part from 'should' under her breath where David wouldn't be able to hear. A soft shimmer of silver-black was infiltrating the gentle glow of blue around her skin. He hadn't met her yet…though the reverse wasn't true.   
  
And suddenly it started again. As if someone had pressed play. She was still only mere inches from Jack, as she looked at him smartly, still knowing the last thing he'd heard was her tell David that he didn't need to protect her.   
  
The soft blackening shimmer crackled like a hum, too soft to be heard by normal ears, even in a dream, as her will carried over in her knowledge of her control over the Dreaming. "Go on. Touch me, if you so wish, Jack."  
  
SpellSong watched it all, with an air like this was simply a game, a game she was so used to that it longer gave thrill nor excitement even. And it gave not the slightest fear even when Jack's hand had come so close  
  
to her long raven colored long hair.  
  
There were two moments she reacted though, both different from each other. It wasn't when Jack started to throw things at her, or when David yelled about.  
  
The first came with the memory that over took a side of the dream. Looking at Mo...the Doctor of the Damned, a shudder ran through her insides, and a flash of anger almost touched her eyes. Almost, but not close enough. It didn't show. Though it did light a fire under her skin.  
  
The rock-anchor-pillow kept flying and she hadn't even blinked though she knew it was aimed straight for her. Her eyes were stilled focused on Jack, the blue pupils turning a touch black slowly."I wouldn't play with toys you don't understand."  
  
Suddenly she felt it. David dived for the pillow and she looked over her shoulder a bit surprised. Not so much surprised he was acting, but that he was acting to save her. Looking on him her eyes had become some very fuzzy silver blue. The was the second thing that caught her.   
  
But she covered that in her mind. A) he wasn't his normal self she knew and b) He didn't know what she was capable yet.  
  
He hit the ground with the pillow and she, her eyes darkening again, turned to looking at Jack. Her voice sound bored, as if she might was being forced to something that took too much of 'her precious time'.  
  
"If it's to be games, lil' one."  
  
With a wave of her hand, the dream began to change. The ground dropped out, and the sky vanished, everything turning to a fog. Casse raised a hand, sending him flying backwards away from him, denying him the right to fight back as she struck hooks into him pulling on the larger of her powers.  
  
David was stunned. The pillow wasn't as heavy and as soon as it hit him, it was gone. He fell to the ground like a swan on an iced pond. The ground beneath him disappeared and so did the sky. "What the hell is..."  
  
thought David. That's when he looked up and noticed the situation his "damsel in distress" was in. He smiled.  
  
He stood up. Revenge will now be his on poor Jack. He came up behind the now powerful woman. First the first time, he knew how powerful she was. It scared him. "Is that how people feel about me?" he thought. Jack was in definite pain with hooks going thru him, it was pretty gruesome to watch.  
  
"David..." he heard in his mind.  
  
"Jaymal?" he asked.  
  
"Yes David, it's me" Jaymal answered. "Jack was the one who tied me up the bastard. Caught me by surprise with the arrival of our young female visitor here. But I'd like to ask you something David. Do you want to continue letting other people fight your fights?"  
  
David shook his head.  
  
"Then stand up for yourself David, especially here in your dreams" Jaymal said.  
  
David lowered his head. He knew such a time would come and it might as well be now. He came up to the beautiful young woman, the haze was still surrounding her. stopping him from gently putting his hand on her. Instead he opened his mind to her and whispered: "Please...... stop...... not this way." He stood very close to her, a gentle breeze was coming from behind him, his eyes glowed their respective blue and green colors, his hair gently swaying with the breeze. With Jaymal inside of him, he felt..... in control, at least for now, at this instance.   
  
Casse hadn't been looking at David or Jaymal though their words did reach her ears. She was watching Jack, intrigued by the fact David's interpretation of her powers, so normally unsolid had made to appear as she hooked him with real hooks. The sadist in her wanted to yank them out one by one, without trying to slide them out, ripping as much skin as she went. Pain in this realm was only as real as you wanted it to be.   
  
The moment he stepped near the black haze started to fade. She didn't want to risk him touching her in this state. Her knowledge on the mark would change everything. He didn't know what the blackness did anymore, and Shinobi only had a vague idea. She heard the words circle the world inside, but not in her head, where they had tried to get. They couldn't get in her head, but she could feel through the link caused by her gift.  
  
SpellSong shook her head and tapped her temple, even as the hooks released him immediately, evaporating like thin air as released her hold on the man. "You can't get here. But," she said looking out to Jack, from where they both stood in mid fog. "If you want him. Have at him."  
  
Still she had her back turned to him. He wondered why. Was it because she trusted him or was it because he couldn't hurt her even if he tried. He thought the second answer would be more plausible. The black haze was fading and he rested his right hand on her left shoulder, slightly squeezing, resisting the temptation of spinning her around and embracing her.  
  
He let go of her shoulder and walked towards Jack who was a mangled wreck. The hooks were gone but for Jack the pain was just starting. He laid on the ground squirming trying to get away like some worm trying to escape the fisherman's hook.  
  
"David? What are you doing David?" asked Jack with a voice who's throat was filling with blood. He looked at the woman who was causing all this pain. "It's all your fault ya stupid witch!" Jack screamed. "I swear I'm gonna get you ya friggin' bi....."  
  
David's eyes flashed an eerie light on Jack's face and he didn't move a muscle. Slowly, Jack's mangled body  
  
disappeared and David stood up. He then walked towards Cindy whom was still in chains. She tried to escape but could not for obvious reasons. David knelt in front of Cindy, tears could be seen sliding down her cheeks, he gave a light kiss on her forehead, the chains melted and she vaporized like a morning mist.  
  
David was now floating a couple of inches off the ground and skimmed over the surface in front of the lady of his dream. His eyes were now one even color, aqua, his hair straight up and his clothes were slightly flapping with the breeze. He reached for her face gently feeling the smoothness of her pale face, he closed his eyes and a tear came down his face. He looked right in her eyes.  
  
"Why do you cause me such sadness?" he asked her.  
  
She flinched at the touch, not in movement, but in her eyes. It was soft, and of all things surprising for this encounter, she let him touch her. She didn't move from him, toward him, nor into his hand. She simply let it be, looking up at him.   
  
He was still very unsure of himself, but he was starting to feel what they always had in Eden. The reason they'd always gotten along so very well, even when neither of them got along with anyone, anywhere. She made her response gentle, perhaps the smallest hint of the largest truth, as she reach up a silken hand, stopping a moment before touching his cheek, and reached out with a single finger to soothe the tear on his cheek.  
  
"Because you see a reflection of yourself in me."  
  
He smiled. Once again she was right but not on the right subject. He grasped her hand, it was a bit warmer than normal to the touch, and he felt like crying just wanting for this moment to last longer. But a certain reality was still there.  
  
"Yes you are right, of course, which scares me a bit" he whispered looking into her eyes "but there's still one other thing."  
  
It was painful for him. For such a long time, he has looked forward to such a moment. His mind empty of voices, voices that were a threat to him, mocking him, hurting him. He dared not try his powers because of the Muir Island incident. Lots of people got hurt and..... killed. Peace was now in his mind, one voice, his own.  
  
"My mysterious beauty" he said "why did you made me whole in this dream for when the dream will end, I will be shattered once more, fighting everyday to control my powers."  
  
How he envied her, how he wished this could last forever but he knew otherwise. How much time did he have left?  
  
"We are all fall short of being able to contain something that we must fight with. Every single being, each day we wake up and live through." SpellSong released his hand, feeling the tingle inside her skin that told her the complete reversal from the dark light hadn't come yet. There was still a chance. "But I suppose I owe you an answer at least."   
  
With a smile curling her lips she reached up to touch the spot on his forehead that glowed faintly when she almost touched it, even though he couldn't tell at all. Slowly she stretched up, more as if the ground was moving her up a bit. Her body was already beginning to grow fuzzy around the edges when she leaned in to place a kiss against the spot on his forehead, lips as gentle as rose petals and falling snow.   
  
"Because I owe you that much, and more."  
  
And by the time the sentence finished she was gone, Casse's words a whisper in the winds of fog, as the dream was beginning to close.  
  
When she kissed him, he closed his eyes and hope it would never end for all the reasons in the dream. She faded away bringing the answer with her.....He laughed. Like a real dream, the answers are never obvious and never easy to get. As the dream world faded away and the sounds from the real world were filtering in, he took a deep breath, enjoying it, relishing it, knowing it was going to be a long time before control would come back. Not too long he hoped.  
  
no tags….just a night time post even though it not nighttime anymore 


End file.
